The Light
by Bulletproof RedRose
Summary: (Hiatus) Pernahkah kalian mengalami apa yang dirasakan oleh Jeon Jungkook tentang kehidupannya? VKOOK/Taekook/BTS/GS . DLDR..!
1. Prolog

Vkook fanfiction

By Bulletproof Redrose

 **Prolog**

Pernahkah kalian merasakan apa yang dirasakan olehku? Yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan adikmu sendiri oleh orang tuamu maupun orang lain. Aku Jeon Jungkook seorang pelajar dari _Haewon High School_. Hidupku penuh dengan ketidak adilan. Bagaimana tidak yang dilakukan mereka hanya meremehkanku yang bodoh ini. Ya, aku memang bodoh, tetapi apakah orang bodoh ini tidak mendapat keadilan sedikitpun? Mereka selalu membandingkanku dengan adikku yang pintar, adikku yang cantik, adikku yang sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan menjadi model sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku. Tentu saja mungkin kalau semua ini sudah takdir untukku untuk hidup seperti ini. Semenjak aku masih sekolah dasar aku memang tak mempunyai teman, sehingga membuatku menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup , bahkan terkadang aku sering berkelahi dengan siswa lain maupun preman-preman yang hendak melakukan tindak kekerasan meskipun aku ini seorang wanita. Aku tidak suka dengan mereka yang selalu melakukan _pembullyan_ terhadap orang yang bodoh dan orang yang lemah. Hingga saat aku masuk sekolah menengah atas hidupku sedikit berubah aku mendapakan teman yang selalu ada untukku bagaimanapun keadaanku. Aku baru pernah merasakan bagaimana persahabatan. Mereka adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku setelah aku menerima ketidak adilan ini. Juga seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku walaupun aku tak pernah menerima keadaannya bahkan ia dengan bersikeras untuk selalu berusaha mencuri perhatianku.

Itulah sebagian hidupku , apakah kalian pernah merasakannya? masih banyak hal-hal yang selalu membuat hidupku menderita . Apakah kalian ingin mengetahui cerita hidupku yang malang ini?

TBC? or Delete?

Annyeong, masih berjumpa dengan saya lagi…

Ini ff ke-4 ku lohhhh, gimana? Mau lanjut or hapus aja? Sebenernya udah agak lama ngepikirin cerita yang kaya gini, pengin buat yang angst sedikit lah atau banyak yahh nggak yakin sih.

Maafin saya yah, ngebuat ff baru tapi yg lain belum dilanjuttt, belum ada ide buat ngelanjutinn hehehe maaf bgt yang udah nunggu..


	2. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook namanya. Dia merupakan salah satu siswa di Haewon High School. Dia pribadi yang tertutup kecuali dengan orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang lain, dan selalu menghajar orang yang menindas kaum lemah ataupun bodoh. Walaupun dia seorang perempuan, tetapi dia seringkali berkelahi entah apapun alasannya. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia melakukannya karena dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka sehingga dia ingin membalas orang yang menindas mereka. Sejak kecil secara diam-diam dia selalu berlatih berbagai macam bela diri kepada seorang pelayan dirumahnya yang ternyata ahli dalam bela diri. Dan saat dia menginjak kelas 2 sekolah menengah, ibunya mengetahuinya dan langsung menghukumnya dan memecat pelayan itu. Sungguh sebenarnya Jungkook merasa bersalah. Saat itu pula adiknya tengah menjadi artis dan model. Tentu saja, ibunya yang sejak Jungkook kecil memang tidak pernah memperdulikannya pun mulai nembandingkan Jungkook dengan adiknya, Somi.

Somi merupakan gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Beda dengannya yang bodoh dan terkesan tomboy. Tentu saja ibunya lebih memilih Somi sebagai anak emasnya.

Bahkan orang yang mendekati Jungkook hanya ingin memanfaatkannya agar dia bisa dekat dengan adiknya. Hal itu sudah sering adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kala itu Jungkook tengah berjalan di koridor menuju ruang konseling untuk menindak lanjuti tentang kesalahan yang dilakukannya tadi pagi, dia melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah membully dan memalak seseorang di ujung koridor. Tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang konseling, dia mendekati mereka.

Brakk

"Hey,sudah puaskah kalian? "Cih, tiga lawan satu, beraninya keroyokan, eoh? Apalagi seorang perempuan"

Jungkook berjalan mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan mendang kemudian memelintir tangannya hingga kesakitan.

"Brengsek, tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami." Salah satu dari mereka yang kemungkinan sang ketua terganggu dan mendekati Jungkook.

Saat ingin mengahajarnya, Jungkook menendang orang yang tadi dia beri pelajaran dan mulai menghajar sang ketua, anak buahnya pun ikut menyerang tetapi masih bisa Jungkook tangani, dia jago dalam bela diri berbeda dengan mereka yang bahkan tak tau dasar-dasar nya. Jungkook menghajar mereka sampai mereka kewalahan menghadapi Jungkook walaupun 3 lawan 1.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, jangan kalian apa-apakan mereka lagi kalau tidak mau berurusan denganku. Itu akibatnya kalau kalian melawanku." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan tajam. Lantas mereka pun kabur meninggalkannya dan seseorang yang ditindas tadi.

Jungkook hendak pergi, namun seseorang mencengkram lengannya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku, Jungkook." Orang itu berbicara sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Jungkook kemudian hendak melangkah pergi namun sebuah suara mengintruksinya.

"Bisakah kita berteman, aku janji tidak akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu."

Jungkook berbalik menatapnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mendekat.

"Aku Min Yoongi." Jungkook melihat tajam mata Min Yoongi.

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasakan kesungguhan dibalik mata perempuan itu.

"Kau yakin ingin berteman denganku? Kau akan menyesal nanti."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita berteman." Ucap Jungkook tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Kemudian Jungkook meninggalkan Yoongi.

Tbc.

Annyeong...

Maaf ya. Baru update.. mianhaeeee...

Gimana2? Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jungkook berteman dengan Yoongi, Jungkook yang memberikan julukan itu kepadanya saat itu. Dan selama itu pula Jungkook pun mulai menganggap temannya. Entah mengapa Jungkook lebih cepat merasa nyaman dengan gadis itu. Mungkin karena mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berteman.

Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju kantin saat ini seorang diri. Siswa ataupun siswi lain yang melihatnya pun menepikan diri mempersilahkannya untuk lewat. Ya, Jungkook sangat ditakuti oleh mereka, tetapi ada juga yang bersikap biasa saja seperti seorang Min Yoongi. Dia berada beberapa langkah didepan Jungkook menunggu Jungkook untuk menujunya.

"Hey." Yoongi menyapanya. Yang disapa hanya menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanyaYoongi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu, ayo." Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Kau mencari tempat biar aku yang memesankan makanan untukmu." Ucap Yoongi seraya meninggalkan Jungkook dan pergi memesan makanan.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin, mencari apakah masih ada tempat yang kosong atau tidak. Dia melihat tempat dipojok masih kosong belum terisi, lantas dia pun menuju tempat tersebut. Mengabaikan tatapan orang lain yang menatapnya takut dan kagum, yang untuk satu itu hanya tatapan dari orang yang sudah dia tolong. Dia pun menduduki bangku yang ada menunggu Suga datang bersama makanannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi pun sampai membawa nampan berisi makanannya dan Jungkook. Dan menduduki tempat disamping Jungkook.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook mengucapkannya tanpa melihat ke arah Yoongi. Walaupun terkesan dingin dan tertutup dia akan tetap mengucapkan terima kasih dan minta maaf kepada siapapun.

"Tentu."

Mereka pun makan dengan hikmat tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk didepan mereka berdua membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Hai, bolehkah aku bergabung?" Tanya orang tersebut yang diketahui seorang laki-laki.

Jungkook dan Yoongi lantas menghentikan makan mereka dan melihat siapa yang ada didepan mereka.

"Hai, Sayang. Sejak kemarin aku tak melihatmu. Kau kemana saja heh? Bahkan tak menjawab teleponku." Ucap orang itu kemudian duduk didepan mereka berdua tanpa berdosa, bahkan dia belum diizinkan untuk duduk tetapi dia malah duduk seenaknya.

Salah satu diantara mereka berdua pun menatap satunya lagi yang sedang meundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Yoongi sambil menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ah, ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia memang kekasihku. Sudahlah Jimin, kemarin aku sibuk mempersiapkan proposal untuk kegiatan disekolah kita. Dan aku lupa untuk menghubungimu kembali. " Suga mengatakannya dengan datar tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang bernama Jimin itu. Ya, Yoongi itu seorang ketua OSIS di Haw

"Oh, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Kemudian Jimin memandang seseorang disamping Yoongi.

"Hai, bukannya kau Jeon Jungkook? Perkenalkan aku Park Jimin, kekasih dari Min Yoongi. Salam kenal." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungkook yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan. Jimin pun menarik tangannya yang tak mendapatkan balasan tersebut. Sungguh kasihan sekali kau nak. Yoongi yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan mereka sebelum waktu istirahat habis.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Jungkook dan bangkit dari duduknya. Yoongi dan Jimin pun melihat kearah Jungkook yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin penasaran saat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kantin.

"Berburu. Mau ikut?" Jungkook memperlihatkan senyum separo atau menyeringai. Yoongi yang mengetahui hal itu pun lantas ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang masih asyik memakan makanannya yang belum habis.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan membayar makanannya dulu." Jimin pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka untuk membayar makanannya. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali.

"Berburu apa?" Tanya Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang gadis tersebut.

"Mangsa." Yoongi hanya membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan datar. Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun hanya biasa saja, toh dia setiap hari selalu merasakannya. Walaupun Yoongi seperti itu kepadanya, dia tahu pasti Yoongi menyayanginya.

Jimin yang seorang laki-laki sendiri disini pun berjalan dibelakang mereka seperti seorang pengawal. Mereka berjalan menelusuri hutan sekolah yang terletak dibelakang gedung sekolah. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap takut bahwa mereka akan ketahuan.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Jimin pun mulai merasa bosan dengan kegiatan mereka ini.

"Hey, diamlah. Ku habisi kau kalau terus berisik." Jungkook pun angkat tangan mengatasi Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak diam.

"Oke oke. Aku akan diam." Jimin pun merasa takut setelah diancam seperti itu.

"Kau bisa berkelahi?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan sana.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku kan juara karate tahun lalu." Jimin menjawabnya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam melihat itu pun menjadi jengah dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kalian lihat mereka?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin dan Yoongi. Jungkook menunjukan sekelompok siswa sekolah mereka yang sedang berkelahi didepan sana. Jumlah mereka tak sebanding mereka dua lawan tujuh yang tentu saja dua orang itu sekarang sudah kewalahan menghadapi ketujuh lawannya.

"Baiklah dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus keluar dari persembunyian ini dan menghajar mereka berlima. Mengerti?" Kata Jungkook.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berjongkok dibalik semak-semak melindungi diri mereka. Jimin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya menganggukan kepala tanda bahwa ia mengerti yang juga dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

"Satu"

.

"Dua"

.

"Tiga"

Mereka bertiga keluar dari persembunyian dan mendatangi mereka.

"Hei, dasar pengecut. Dua lawan tujuh. Tak tau malu." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan tajam tanpa memerdulikan ketujuh orang itu yang sedang menatap benci ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya ikut campur. Dasar gadis tak tahu diri." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tak tahu diri,heh?" Jungkook menyeringai .

"Akan ku buktikan siapa yang tak tahu diri disini. Hey, Kalian berdua masih kuat?." Jungkook pun menanyakn kepada dua orang yang tengah tersungkur setelah mereka bertujuh melawan mereka.

"Ayo." Jungkook memerintahkan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk mulai menyerang mereka.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun ikut melawan dengan sekarang menjadi lima lawan tujuh. Walaupun masih tak sebanding tetapi kekuatan mereka lebih kuat. Jungkook menendang perut dan memukul wajah lawannya tanpa memerdulikan bahwa dia itu seorang gadis. Jungkook tak pernah memermasalahkan hal itu. Kemudian seseorang menyerangya dari belakang dan untungnya dia sangat gesit untuk menghindari pukulannya. Kemudian dia memukul balik ke arah orang itu hingga tersungkur di tanah kemudian dia menginjaknya hingga meronta kesakitan. Yoongi dan yang lainnya pun sama mereka mulai menhajar satu persatu hingga mereka tumbang. Jungkook mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang sempat menremehkan Jungkook.

"Jangan kau kira aku itu lemah. Kau tak tahu bukan kalau wanita seperti apa apabila sedang marah. Kalau kau tak tahu maka jangan sekali-kali membuatnya marah, karena kau akan tahu apa akibatnya." Kemudian Jungkook berlalu bersama Yoongi dan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Jung. Dari mana kau bisa berkelahi seperti itu. Ya meski aku sudah sering mendengarnya sih." Jimin mulai dengan aksi kepo nya kepada Jungkook. Mereka sudah kembali ke sekolah dan karena jam pelajaran sudah lama dimulai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membolos. Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah menikmati angin.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah menguasainya." Jawab Jungkook seadanya.

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali. Bahkan aku baru berlatih selama 4 tahun, dan kau sudah sejak kecil?" jimin terkejut mendengarnya, pasalnya Jungkook ini seorang wanita.

"Tentu saja." Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang bertiup.

"Sudahlah, Jim. Kau mengganggu kami. Berisik, aku mau tidur." Yoongi mengatakannya dengan ketus tanpa memerdulikan Jimin yang tengah mendengus sekarang melihat kekasihnya itu. Jimin pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Ya, hari ini mereka bertiga mulai menjadi sahabat yang akan melengkapi satu sama lain, terutama untuk Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan seperti ini. Merasakan bagaimana berteman dengan seseorang. Dia pun tersenyum tipis, merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berteman.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki rumahnya yang sepi itu. Dia tak melihat seorang pun dirumah. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang menghadangnya.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang? Bukannya sudah berkali-kali ku bilang, Kau ini anak gadis tidak seharusnya pulang selarut ini. Lihat adikmu, bahkan dia sedang belajar. Jangan hanya diam saja jawab aku, Jeon Jungkook." Orang itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Jungkook memarahi Jungkook yang pulang larut malam.

Ya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tentu saja bagi anak sekolah itu sudah larut. Ibunya yang mulai mengucapkan kata adiknya pun membuat Jungkook mulai emosi tetapi tetap dia tahan.

"Habis mengerjakan tugas dirumah teman." Jawab Jungkook seadanya dan berlalu meninggalkan ibunya.

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook. Kau mau kemana. Ibu belum selesai berbicara."kalimat Ibu Jungkook yang bernama Luhan itu pun menghentikan langkah Jungkook yag hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat." Jungkook pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang emosi itu.

 **Brakk**

Jungkook membanting pintu kamarnya itu. Mulai menangis dibalik pintu tersebut tubuhnya merosot hingga jatuh dilantai yang dingin. Jungkook menangis dalam diam hingga tangisnya reda dan memutuskan utnuk mandi dan setelah itu tidur. Dia sangat lelah, lelah menghadapi hari-harinya.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Jung sedang menikmati sarapan pagi, tak lupa pula Jungkook hadir dalam sarapan pagi tersebut.

"Somi-ya, makan ini agar kau sehat sayang." Luhan menyiapkan makanan untuk Somi yang baru saja turun untuk makan.

"Baiklah, Ibu. Terima kasih." Somi pun memakan makanannya.

Jungkook yang melihat hal itu pun lantas menghentika makannya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu." Jungkook hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Ibunya meneriakinya.

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook. Hari ini kau harus pulang cepat. Keluarga kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama."

"Aku tidak janji, bukankah Somi akan ikut? Untuk apa aku ikut." Jungkook hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi tetapi ibunya mengancamnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku akan menghukummu." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan serius.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut." Jungkook akhirnya menyerah. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, bukankah itu murid pindahan itu. Wah tampan sekali dia." Ucap beberapa siswi yang sedang menatapi seorang yang baru saja turun dari motor sportnya.

"Lihatlah, dia keren sekali."

"Iya, dia memang keren" para siswi itu berbisik-bisik sesekali mereka tersenyum-senyum

Dikelas Jungkook pun sama, mereka membicarakan siswa pindahan itu.

"Kalian sudah melihat siswa pindahan itu?" Tanya seorang siswi yang bernama Yerin.

"Iya, aku sudah melihatnya tadi saat diparkiran. Dia sangat tampan." Siswi bernama Eunha menyahuti.

"Iya, dia memang tampan sekali. Astaga." Sana pun ikut menyahuti.

Bisikan mereka menganggu Jungkook yang sedang membaca komiknya.

"Hey, bisakah kalian diam. Kalian mengangguku." Jungkook membentak mereka sehingga nyali mereka pun menciut. Kemudian Jungkook melanjutkan membacanya tanpa memerdulikan siswa-siswi lain yang memandangnya takut.

Jungkook memang saat ini berada ditingkat 2. Dia berbeda kelas dengan Yoongi dan Jimin, dia di kelas 2-3 sementara Yoongi dan Jimin dikelas 2-2. Beberapa waktu kemudian bel pun berbunyi dan guru pun memasuki kelasnya memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan yang lainnya sedang dikantin saat ini. Mereka sedang menikmati istirahat mereka.

"Hey, ada siswa pindahan di kelas 3. Kalian tahu namanya?" Jimin mulai berbicara.

Jungkook tak menyahuti, suasana hatinya sedang kacau saat ini karena masalah tadi pagi.

"Tidak, siapa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ku dengar dia dari Jepang. Namanya Kim Taehyung" Jimin mengatakannya tanpa memerhatikan raut Jungkook yang berubah.

Jungkook menghentikan makannya dan menatap Jimin.

"Siapa kau bilang?" Tanya Jungkook meminta kejelasan.

"Kim Taehyung. Kenapa? Kau kenal?" jimin mulai penasaran. Jungkook hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Yoongi dan Jimin yang tak mendapat jawaban pun makin penasaran ditambah dengan sikap Jungkook.

"Hey, Jung. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Jungkook pun tersadar dan melanjutkan makannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Aneh." Ucap Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengedikan bahunya saja.

' _Dia kembali lagi'_ batin Jungkook.

TBC/End?

Annyeong maapkeun saya yang kemarin updatenya pendek hehehe, maap banget ya…

Ini gimana udah panjang kan yah apa kurang panjang?

Sebenarnya aku bingung sama diri ini #eaaaaaakk . cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang judulnya Omen karya Lexie Xu. Ada yang tahukah? Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya hehehe.. kecuali castnya. Tapi tetep Bangtae milik sayaaaa #gebukinArmy

Mohon review nya yahhhhhh.. ini buat ceritanya ngebet banget loh ya. Jadi mohon reviewnya. Tanganku keriting nulisnya, hehehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi chap selanjutnya. Makasih yang udah foll n' fav cerita ini, juga yang udah ngereview. Cuussss review lagi oyy… gomawooo..

Love

Army


End file.
